Lord Potter Black Peverell Hogwarts and many more
by Weronika Malfoy
Summary: This is a story about finding love family and manipulating the manipulator and the snake in lions skin late chapters there will be lots of Weasley bashing, some Dumbledore and yeah quite a lot of bashing for anyone else who dares get in the way of harry potter's or his family's life.I'm quite mysterious so look out for me dropping clues and so Humor.
1. prolouge

**Harry's POV prologue:**

All the children of the town of surrey had been warned about a certain resident of 4 Privet Drive, many times, this resident: only a mere boy of 13 was already a criminal! Just joking, no I'm not that's actually all true, in the muggle's minds at least.

The actual truth was that this boy was very very special. In an entirely different world than the one known to many people. This boy's name was Harry, Harry Potter and he was a wizard.

Harry potter was currently attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry just freshly back from his second year there and that year was something, I'm telling you! He was sitting on his bed contemplating on what to do. As soon as the Dursleys (the people he lived with that were his supposed family) picked him up from the train station they had been in a foul mood.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK HOW DARE YOU COME BACK FOR THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS" uncle Vernon screamed at him "but we weren't allowed t..." harry began to be interrupted by uncle Vernon re starting his rant purple in the face "GET INTO YOUR ROOM NO FOOD FOR A MONTH AND I WILL BE LOCKING UP ALL OF YOUR THINGS IN THE CUPBOARD AS WELL! GO!" he roared

So Harry went it was no good trying to explain to uncle Vernon if he was in this kind of mood, you would basically writing out your death sentence.

 ** _Back to present,_**

Harry sighed running his hand through his untamed black hair. "I should take a shower" he thought he was relatively dirty. After the events of the chamber of secrets he had only had a brief time to clean himself up, before he had to go pack or else he would miss the train back to king's cross. Anyways best ideas always came in the shower or whilst having a poo.

 ** _TEN MINUTES LATER…_**

"Aha" it came to him then. Of course he had to think it through more construct a plan; he didn't nearly get sorted into Slytherin for nothing. That night when the Dursleys were soundly sleeping in their beds, the only thing that could be seen downstairs was the broken lock of the cupboard under the stairs and a silhouette that owned some striking emerald green eyes that twinkled beneath the light of the full moon. Then as if by magic all evidence of harry potter once residing there was gone.

 ** _End of chapter_**

 **Hi! i'm very new to this kind of thing so don't feel bad to comment mistakes or improvements, as i will receive them with open arms, good comments would be appreciated too this chapter is actually quite short as it is my first try, the next ones will be longer i just wanted some feedback first so i don't end up writing a load of rubbish :) BYE! P.S. This is set in third year by the way. I had no space to include that information in the summary SORRY! stay tuned for a new update Tomorrow or even today! 21/4/17 or 22/04/17**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Sirius's POV:**

Ever since he had escaped azkaban life was rough, very rough. Just now he had realised how stupid he was the Weasleys were in Egypt he wasn't strong enough to make that much of a journey. Oh how he hated Pettigrew at this moment. He had nothing to eat (except from rats but hey weren't really filling and it was a slim chance he would actually consume peter) , do or even have some shelter from the chilly summer's night.

So he did the only thing that had sense. He went to check up on harry, there was only one problem, he only vaguely remembered where his godson was placed. Damn Dumbledore!

As he trotted along the side walk grumbling to himself about the so called leader of the light, he heard footsteps. "That better not be the animal control" ,he mentally sighed and looked around.

 **Harry's POV:**

As he stepped out he door he could feel the chilly summer breeze upon his face. Finally free, harry could tell there was no better feeling in the world at that moment. So right now the plan was to successfully get to the leaky cauldron without getting spotted and book a room. Then the next day he would go to Gringotts to withdraw some money from his little fortune and buy his school equipment.

Unknown to harry was that at Gringotts more than a little fortune would be discovered...

Just when Harry was about to pull out his wand to summon the Nightbus, he spotted a huge black German Shepard (a dog) that he could not help to be drawn to. He knew this was dangerous, of course, the dog could be rabid as far as he knew. Yet that feeling was something he could not shake off.

 **Sirius's POV:**

"No it could not be, could it?",he thought. "Harry?",he croaked out just as he transformed and immediately fell to the floor weeping. Sirius Black was known as a tough man in his days as an auror. He had never openly bawled like this except on the day of Lilly's and Jame's death. He couldn't believe how near he had been near Harry without knowing. But something was wrong this boy was not the one he had held in his arms 12 years ago.

This Harry was very short for his age he was carrying his trunk and his eyes, much like Sirius's held ghosts of past abuse inside them. I tell you what Sirius did not like this one bit.

Just then in that short span of time he suddenly found a wand pointed in the middle of his eyes, strikingly near his face. At that moment, even though he himself would never admit it... Sirius nearly pissed himself from fear, you could see the danger blazing in his godson's eyes. His last though before he fainted was "Holy Shite".

 **Harry's POV:**

Who was this man and how did he know his name. Harry was terribly confused and scared. So lets say like any other normal person would do he panicked. Harry was wondering what to do when Hagrid's voice sounded in his head "Yer a wizard 'arry". Not a second after that he had his wand whipped out and pointed at the man's temple.

The Boy Who Lived watched in shock as the man fainted. "What the..",he muttered waiting for a couple of minuets before whispering, "Rennervate".  
As he watched the man stir, not once did he wonder why he had not got a underage use of magic notice.

As soon as the man opened his eyes Harry dragged him behind a tree and hissed,"Who are you what do you want and who do you work for?"

"I .. i'm Sirius Black a marauder your godfather and escaped convict that's innocent",Sirius stuttered out realising who he was talking to again Black fell to his knees in surrender "please forgive me that i couldn't look after you, please!". Harry was shocked to say the least though he wasn't easy trusting.  
"But how do i really know you are who you say you are?", Harry replied with a piercing glare.

"Take me to Gringotts they can prove who i am with a blood test please!",the man begged. Harry contemplated on what to do he was heading there anyway. "Alright", he said taking out his invisibility cloak,"But wear this and trust me if you try and run i will know!". Harry stuck out his wand and with a BANG the Nightbus appeared.

"Take me to the leaky cauldron no questions!",Somehow Harry felt stronger than before he didn't want any unnecessary attention and he would not get it.

Whilst harry was journeying with a criminal and breaking the underage magic rule the Weasleys slept at the Burrow not knowing that after Harry's visit to Gringotts tomorrow there would be hell to pay.

 **Hey guys i just realised i made this a bit boring i really need to improve so i will edit this story and make it better but also a new story will be coming up i don't know what to write about in that one any ideas? please feel free to comment Bye!**


End file.
